Bad or Good Ponies?
by CmonkeyzRulez
Summary: This is a story A friend of mine wanted so I made it hope you guys enjoy the story oh Warning there is some swearing and other stuff there will be hints of Yaoi and Yuri and normal stuff oh and please review to tell me how I did I suck a summary's and Titles well hope you guys like it oh and no hate is aloud. P.S there will be some romance in here
1. Chapter 1

Cmonkeyz: this is my second...first i do not know but be nice ok I would really like that and tell me ways to improve my story and if you have an question you may ask me Oh I almost forgot any one even if you do not have an account you can review.

Crazy Pixels: ENJOY DIS TORY! ^0^

Angel heart: Cmonkeyz dose not own my little pony if she did it would be canceled do to a whole lot of YAOI ^-^ enjoy

* * *

**_Bad or Good Ponies?_**

**_Chapter 1 the Letter_**

All the ponies were out side in the snow playing and laughing Twilight Sparkle was in her and spikes house reading a book about magic while Spike was playing with a small green rubber ball and his scarf, when Owl wishes flew through an open window

"who"

Twilight looked up "what is it Owl wishes?" Twilight asked curiously

"who" was Owls response

she then lifted up he left leg to show twilight a small piece of paper attached to her foot

"hey what is that?" Spike asked as he ran up to Twilight and Owls

"I do not know Spike."

Twilight then took the small piece of paper; with her magic she then opened the letter and began to read as she began to read in her head Spike stood there as cute as he always is. Spikes small and cute tail started to swish behind him eagerly

"what's it say?" Spike asked innocently

"oh please tell me PLEASE!" Spike started to beg cutely

"sorry Spike the letter tells me not to tell any one…"

all the colour from Twilight's face drained she slowly put the letter out of spike reach on a shelf and darted out the door with her scarf following suit. Once she was out side she ran as fast as her four legs could carry her, every pony Twilight passed all

said 'hey' or 'hey Twilight were you headed in such a hurry' Twilight just said nothing

Rainbow dash flew beside Twilight for a bit trying to talk to her but Twilight would not answer Rainbow gave up and flew over to Flutter shys place. Once in the snowy forest Twilight followed an old path to her favourite reading spot in summer the great oak tree, the letter kept replaying in her head over and over again

'**_Dear Twilight we know you are a busy pony but might you meet us at your favourite tree the great oak tree but if you do not we shall take all the fillies and foals living in ponyville but if you hide them we shall kill your sweet and oh so precious Spike the baby dragon Sincerely: The Death Ponies. P.S Come alone and tells no one about this or we will kill the youngest ponies you have in ponyville….' _**

Twilight shivered not from the cold but from the thought of Spike and the Fillies and Foals being killed or taken away for Goddess knows what Slaves, Tortured, food or worse bed toys Twilight shook her head

"No I must think positively nothing will happen to them cause I am doing the right thing by going to the great oak tree… Right?" Twilight asked her self.

* * *

Cmonkeyz: Hope you liked it... I think it was a little short how 'bout you I promise they will get longer


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 the Games and the secret _**

* * *

Twilight was getting scared she had been waiting for 3 hours and she could not find any trace of another pony

"ugh! Did Pinkie pie and Rainbow dash pull another prank on me?" Twilight asked her self as she facehoofed her self

then out of no where a rock came flying out of no where and slammed into Twilights head knocking her out cold. Twilight was in a dark room with at least 5 pony skeletons laying around, a bunch of live spiders were crawling around and eating some dead ones cobwebs grew every were and a note in front of every skeleton and one was in front of Twilight. Twilight's eyes fluttered open

"uhh" she forced her self to stand

and then she noticed the note in front of her the note read

'**_If you are reading this then you must be awake so here are the rules for this game we set up if you move as in walk you will die but you must get to the door across from you lets see if you can make it :) . _**

Twilight groaned "well I know this is neither rainbow dashes doing nor Pinkie pies doings."

Twilight thought hard then she suddenly Facehoofs her self

"DUH!" Twilight rolled her eyes

she lowered her head and squinted her eyes shut her horn started to glow but then it died down

"wha why did that not wo….."

Twilight then noticed righting on the walls. "Wow these ponies must be smart to put anti magic spells to keep the unicorns from using there magic." Twilight sighed

she knew she could not do anything about the anti magic spell and that she had to play this sick game the death ponies set up for me and these….. Poor dead ones she sighed again and lowered her head and started to cry she sniffled lightly she opened her eyes slightly then they shot wide open the tiles in front of her had angels on them but there halo was cracked and its horn was chipped she looked to the one beside it, it was completely the same Twilight then noticed two tiles in front of the angel unicorn was a broken heart and it lead all the way to the door and every dead pony skeleton had the same thing the ponies that were on angel tiles and all the bones and they were all started on broken heart tiles Twilight then jumped to the broken heart tile a few feet away from her and kept jumping to the next tile till she reached the door but in the middle of the room was a dead pony that still was decaying and he was half on a heart tile and half on angel tile

"YES!" Twilight cheered

she did a slight fist pump in the air she the pushed open the door only to find three dead ponies laying near a old marble pedestal that had a small crystal ball on it one of the ponies were just starting to decay and the other two were skeleton Twilight walked in the room the door slammed shut and the smell of a rotting corpse struck Twilights nose she covered her mouth with her purple hoof she turned her head and started to vomit

"uhh…."

Twilight looked back up and whipped her mouth with her leg

"What the hay is next?!" Twilight asked her self

she walked closer to the pedestal and spotted a note near the crystal ball the note read

'**_You must_** **_say one of your best friends name make sure you say the full name if you do not say a friends name we will kill you on the spot so enjoy ^_^ P.S you will learn something interesting about your friends." _**

Twilight sighed why she was listening to the note she did not know

'now who should I say…. Fluttershy? ... No how 'bout oh the new pony who arrived three years after Dragon heart... Angel heart'

Twilight sighed she inhaled deeply

"Angel Heart"

the crystal ball started to glow a dim white colour then it started to glow brighter then it flashed a bright white making Twilight squeak and flinch the light died down the Twilight noticed Glitter heart sitting on Dragon hearts bed? There was no sound but Glitter heart's lips were moving the all of a sudden the sound came on

"Y… You sure no pony will find us or find out about this?" Angel heart sounded nervous

"I am sure baby." Dragon said softly

Twilights eye brow rose a bit 'Baby?' she thought to her self

before going back to the crystal ball Angel was smiled he then leaned into Dragon and they both started **KISSING! **Dragon heart then pinned Angel to the bed Twilight sparkle's eyes widen she lifted her hoof as a small moanish mew escaped Angel Hearts mouth Twilight then hit the crystal ball off the pedestal smashing it into a million pieces on the ground

"that was fake….. Was it?" Twilight asked her self

but then out of no where another rock smashed into her right temple knocking her out cold

"how mean and it was getting good right honey?" A sweet but dark female voice spoke

out of the shadows were the rock came from

"yes dear she did ruin it when it was getting good." A darker, deeper, hoarse voice spoke in the same direction.

* * *

This is my second chapter so please review and tell me how I did and if you wish you can Privet message me and also please like the story


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 the meeting_**

CmonkeyzRulez: Okay sorry for the late update and I am so very happy to know some people read my story I am even more happy to know most are from different parts of the world well thank you again and enjoy this chapter and I except reviews I have it unlocked so any one even people with out an account can review well like I said enjoy ^_^

Misty Skull: Cmonkeyz does not own My little pony she only owns her OC and her imagination but if she did own My little pony well it would be kicked off the second the first episode went on due to gore,Violents,smut, and a large amount of yaoi and bad language

* * *

Twilight groaned softly as she started to wake up from being hit on the head by a rock again

"why does this happen?" She mumbled to her self

"My dear I think she is coming to." A dark yet calming male voice spoke

"Ah yes I believe so oh I am so excided she will be the first one of Celestias apprentices we actually get to meet!" Exclaimed a sweet honey like voice but slightly dark female voice

"alive my dear" the male voice said softly

then the sound of a quick kiss on the lips was heard in the silence of the room

"uhg w… were am I? And who are you matter of fact what are you? And what do you mean by the **First** one of Celestias apprentices to meet **Alive**?!"

Twilight started to panic once she fully awoke Twilight looked up to only see nothing.

"Why you are in our home or as you may call it a dark spooky castle we are known as the death ponies…" the male voice was cut off by the female voice

"oh please let me tell her this part please."

The room was quite for a bit till the male voice sighed

"why of chores you can my dear"

there was a small girly squeal "alright now to answer your final question many sentries ago when we were just a tiny colt and filly we started this group called the death ponies only we knew of the group and we studied Celestia and found out she had young ponies she trained and called her apprentices we waited till she sent them in or near Ponyville, Apple Loosa, Dodge city and Ghastly gorge we the took them and watched them struggle with our games we got bored after awhile of them always dieing and never coming out alive and we made away for the ponies to live but they all failed till you came along eventual some started to catch on and found ways to pass but they all died by slipping up and falling onto a angel instead of the broken heart some made it to the second round but they died cause they refused to say a friends name to learn a secret of there friends but any way no pony has made it past the seconded level you have not either for you have broken our second level's game why would you do such a thing? And do you have any more questions for us to answer?" The sweet but evil honey like voice finished.

Twilight's eyes were wide her heart was beating faster than rainbow dash could fly she was wondering what would happen to her cause she failed the second test

"uhh yes I do three more to be exact." Twilight said softly

all of a sudden three pairs of eyes appeared one pair was blood red and resembled Gummy's eyes but the shape was more like Twilights the other pair witch just showed one eye was a neon darkish light pink that had no pupil and there was no Sclera in the eye. The suddenness startled Twilight making her stand there not knowing what to do and nearly forget her questions

"Please continue." Both the ponies said at the same time

a smile that showed Twilight sharp white teeth

"uh….." Twilight was speechless

one minute the ponies were threaten you the next they were kind and sweet

"Continue now Twilight you are starting to ware my patience!" the girl voice snapped

"alright m...my questions ar…are how d...do you know my name and why are you doing this and finally wh...when can I go home?"Twilight said as water started to form in the corners of her eyes.

The pink eye's mouth frowned "we studied you ever since when you got here" the male voice was soft and caring

"we do this cause something that has happened to us and it was all Celestia's fault"

both of the mouths turned up into a smile once again

"you can go home once we are done answering your questions and once you finish the rest of the games we have set up alright but do not fret we will not use you as a bucking toy ok. Is there any more questions you have for us?" The female voice spoke softly and calmly Twilight sniffed softly and whipped away the tears that started to fall from her eyes

"now please don't cry."

A soft white leg with a grey hoof outstretched and whipped some more tears that were falling from Twilight's eyes. Twilight looked up to see a fluffy white mare with medium dark purple hair that had three darkish light pink strips the hair split near the front it covered the right half of her face she had a tail that was medium and the same colour and design as her mane she was tall but at least four centimetres smaller than Celestia she had dragon wings the same colour as her body she had grey hooves and she had the fur design of Big Mac's she just had no freckles and she was skinny and the fur at the bottom of her hooves was pointy not shaped like Mac's and she had a large horn and it was really pointy looking her ears were down

"my name is Misty Skull but you may call me Misty and I am sorry if we scared you sweetie and by we I mean me and my husband Draco." Misty Skull said with that dark honey like voice

a black pony with white fading splotches all over his body appeared out of nowhere he had a jagged black and grey shiny mane his tail was the same as his mane he had messy feathered or furry wings and white hooves he was fluffy and a bit taller than Misty his ears were down and they were both ripped off at the tip

"now do you have anymore questions for us Twilight? We promise we will answer truthfully."Draco sounded calm but his voice was broken a bit

maybe they were nice but no they were killing Celestia's apprentices Twilight swallowed and she nodded numbly

"w…why are you killing Celestia's apprentices and what happened to you guys I mean what happened to cause you guys to kill innocent ponies m…my la…last question is how many more levels are there? And do I have to continue the games?" Twilight shuddered as she still cried a bit

* * *

CmonkeyzRulez: DAMM ITS TOO SHORT! oops well sorry for the short story well the next chapter should hopfully be longer if not well I must be a terrible story righter

Misty Skull: if you read the second chapter you should see that Glitter heart was changed into Angel heart she thought it sounded better.


End file.
